Arti Keluarga
by Kirei Atsuka
Summary: Setiap orang memiliki arti tersendiri tentang keluarga. Begitu juga Naruto. Cerita Naruto tentang orang-orang yang disebut sebagainya keluarganya. Full Naruto POV. Warning: misstypo. Fict spesial untuk event OFF. Wanna RnR..?


**Arti ****K****eluarga**

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Arti keluarga © Kirei Atsuka**

**Warning: Gaje, OCC maybe, misstypo, dll.**

**Fict ini ****special ****buat****acara OFF (Oneshot Fanfict****ion ****Festival)**

**So, enjoy it~ ^^**

**Arti ****K****eluarga**

Apa yang kau pikirkan saat mendengar kata 'keluarga'?

Pasti kau akan menjawab, yang kupikirkan adalah, keluarga adalah suatu ikatan antara kau dengan orang lain yang memiliki hubungan darah denganmu.

Apa yang akan kau jawab saat aku menanyakan siapa saja keluargamu?

Tentu saja kau akan menjawab, "keluargaku adalah ayah, ibu , kakak, adik dan saudara-saudaraku yang lain."

Bagaimana jawabanmu, saat ku tanya bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga?

Aku yakin kau akan menjawab, "aku senang karena aku memiliki keluarga."

Lalu, saat aku menanyakan, bagaimana rasanya jika tidak memiliki keluarga?

Ku tahu kau akan menjawab, dunia terasa tidak ada artinya. Karena tidak memiliki orang-orang yang peduli denganmu.

Dan ketika aku menanyakan, apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk melindungi mereka yang kau sebut 'keluarga' itu?

Pasti kau akan mengatakan, aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk melindungi mereka.

Mungkin kau akan bertanya-tanya, mengapa aku menanyakan hal ini? Apakah aku sedang kurang kerjaan hingga bertanya seperti ini? Aku jawab, tidak! Aku hanya ingin mengetahuinya saja.

Mungkin juga kau akan bertanya bagimana jawabanku, atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Baiklah aku akan jawab. Mungkin jawabanku ini bisa membuatmu sedikit heran.

Eng… Baiklah…

Apa yang kupikirkan saat mendengar kata 'keluarga'? Yang kupikirkan saat mendengar kata keluarga adalah Tim Tujuh dan Guru Iruka.

Mengapa? Ya, karena merekalah keluargaku.

Apa yang akan ku jawab saat kau menanyakan siapa saja keluargaku?

Saat kau menanyakan siapa saja keluargaku, aku dengan pasti akan menjawab, keluargaku adalah Guru Iruka, Guru Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke'teme'.

Bagaimana jawabanku, saat kau tanya bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga?

Mungkin aku akan menjawab aku tidak tahu, karena aku tidak memiliki keluarga seperti keluarga yang kau punya. Tetapi, perasaanku sangat senang saat aku bersama mereka-yang aku sebut sebagai keluarga.

Lalu, saat kau menanyakan, bagaimana rasanya jika tidak memiliki keluarga?

Pastinya aku juga akan mengemukakan jawaban yang sama denganmu. Ya, karena aku sudah tahu rasanya. Sangat tidak menyenangkan, ku rasa. Merasa sendirian, kesepian. Rasanya hidup ini terasa sangat hampa dan kosong.

Dan ketika kau menanyakan, apa yang akan aku lakukan untuk melindungi mereka yang kusebut 'keluarga' itu?

Aku akan menjadi dan terus mejadi lebih kuat, karena saat ini aku bukanlah apa-apa, aku masih tidak bisa menjamin aku bisa melindungi mereka, karena mereka yang selalu melindungiku.

Kau heran? Daripada kau bingung. Baiklah aku akan sedikit bercerita tentang mereka-yang kusebut sebagai keluarga itu.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak pernah memiliki keluarga, dari dulu aku selalu sendiri, dan sendiri. Aku hanyalah seorang anak pencari masalah yang haus akan perhatian orang lain, karena tidak ada yang memperhatikanku. Karena dahulu semua membenciku, memusuhiku, hanya gara-gara monster di di dalam tubuhku ini.

Tapi, setelah bertemu dengan Guru Umino Iruka, yang sangat amat teramat sabar menghadapi kenakalanku, aku menjadi merasa tidak sendirian lagi. Aku merasa memiliki orang yang peduli denganku. Saat orang lain mentertawakan atas kegagalanku, Guru Iruka tetap tersenyum dan memberi semangat untukku. Apalagi setelah mendengar cerita masa lalunya yang tidak jauh berbeda denganku. Hanya saja, dia lebih beruntung karena pernah memiliki orang tua.

Dan satu hal lagi, Guru Iruka sering sekali mentraktirku ramen Ichiraku kegemaranku. Dia guru memang terbaik.

Setelah aku lulus dari akademi(dengan susah payah) dan bergabung dalam Tim Tujuh, dan bertemu dengan Guru Kakashi, Sakura dan Sasuke'teme', aku juga merasa memiliki sebuah keluarga.

Guru Hatake Kakashi itu memiliki sifat seperti seorang ayah, berjiwa pemimpin, bijaksana (kadang-kadang), dan juga sedikit mesum, akibat hobinya yang gemar membaca buku gaje ciptaaan petapa genit itu. Padahal, apa sih menariknya buku itu? Aku yang pernah membacanya(akibat dipaksa oleh petapa genit) aku hanya memasang ekspesi biasa saja, sedangkan guru Kakashi wajahnya sudah asam-manis-pedas-asin.

Sedangkan Guru Iruka itu, memiliki sifat keibuan dalam jiwa machonya, sehingga sangat nyaman untuk tempat berbagi cerita. Cocok sekali dengan guru Kakashi. Tapi, jangan berpikir aku mau menjodohkan mereka ya.

Tapi, andaikan guru Iruka itu wanita, mungkin aku bisa menjodohkannya dengan guru Kakashi. Ha.. Ha.. Aku hanya bercanda Guru Kakashi. Jadi, jangan menatapku seperti itu ya.

Selanjutnya adalah teme. Err… Sasuke maksudnya. Dia adalah rivalku hampir dalan segala hal. Karena dia itu selalu menang dalam semua hal. Ya, ia memang jauh lebih baik dariku. Tapi, dibalik semua itu, dia seperti seorang kakak yang cool (mengingat ia lebih tua dariku), mengingatkanku untuk tidak ceroboh dan melakukan hal bodoh, dan menghinaku jika aku mengalami kesialan, benar-benar sosok kakak yang (tidak) idaman.

Tapi, terkadang Teme juga baik padaku, tapi itu jarang sekali, mungkin 1: 1000?

Kau tahu, aku sering iri akan kepopularannya itu. Hampir semua gadis di akademi menyukainya. Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa coba tanya siapa diantara meraka yang tidak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke?

Memang dia itu tampan, padahal menurutku kalau dilihat-lihat, aku inikan tidak kalah tampan darinya. Tapi mengapa aku tidak sepopuler dia ya? Hey, apa kau tahu?

Hey, tapi jangan katakan hal ini pada Teme ya, nanti bisa-bisa kepalanya yang mirip ayam itu bertambah besar lagi. Pastinya dia akan mencemooh aku habis-habisan.

Mana cemoohannya itu benar-benar mengusikku. Huh…

Yang terakhir adalah Sakura. Haruno Sakura tepatnya, gadis berambut pink, satu-satunya gadis dalam Tim Tujuh, gadis yang aku suka dari dulu, tapi sayangnya cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan, Sakura ternyata menyukai Teme. Apa-apa selalu Teme, ya ampun, aku tidak mengerti mengapa sebegitu gilanya Sakura pada Teme.

Dia itu sebenarnya pandai, manis dan baik hati, tapi kau sudah marah… Kekuatanya seperti Nenek Tsunade, sangat menyeramkan. Aku tahu rasanya, menyakitan.

Lho ? ini sudah keluar dari topik ya? Mengapa kau tidak bilang? Baiklah kita kembali ke topik.

Sama seperti Teme, Sakura itu bagaikan saudara perempuan yang menyenangkan. Walaupun aku menginginkannya sebagai ehem… Istriku…

Sssstttt….. jangan katakan hal tadi pada Sakura, kalau dia tahu bisa-bisa ia membunuhku setelah ini.

Apalagi ya, oh ya Sakura itu angin-anginan, kadang kalau mood-nya sedang bagus, ia bersikap manis, ramah seperti gadis-gadis pada umumnya. Namun, kalau mood-nya sedang buruk, aku lebih memilih tidak menggangunya, hehe… karena aku masih sayang nyawaku yang cuman satu ini.

Bagaimana, kau sudah tahu sekarangkan? Mengapa aku mengatakan keluargaku adalah mereka. Teman –teman satu timku dan guru kesayanganku.

Sejak kecil aku tidak mengenal siapa keluargaku, aku hanya sendirian dan ketika aku mencoba mencarinya, yang terlintas hanya sosok mereka. Setiap aku memikirkan siapa keluargaku, yang terpikirkan hanya mereka.

Ya. Mereka orang-orang yang peduli padaku, orang-orang yang mau mengulurkan tangan mereka untuk mengeluarkanku dari tempat yang bernama kesendirian. Mereka membawa kehangatan yang selama ini tak pernah aku rasakan ,berikan senyuman yang selama ini aku rindukan. Mengisi kekosongan akan kasih sayang.

Jadi, untuk apa yang mencari sesuatu yang tidak ada dan belum pasti? Karena di depanku sudah ada sesuatu yang aku cari selama ini. Kehangatan dari orang-orang terdekatku –yang kuanggap sebagai keluargaku, biar pun mereka tidak ada hubungan darah denganku.

Sekarang, yang harus aku lakukan adalah menjadi lebih kuat lagi, agar aku bisa melindungi mereka dan mempertahankan ikatan berharga itu, sebab saat ini aku belum cukup kuat.

Emm… seiring berjalannya waktu, kurasa keluargaku sepertinya terus bertambah jumlahnya, karena aku berpikir, apakah orang-orang di desa Konoha ini dapat kuanggap sebagai keluarga juga? Bagaimana menurutmu?

Terserahlah.

Yang jelas perlu kau tahu, apapun aku lakukan agar tidak kehilangan mereka. Karena mereka sudah memberiku arti dari sesuatu ikatan yang berharga.

Ikatan itu mengartikan suatu hal, yaitu arti dari sebuah keluarga.

**Owari**

**Bagaimana? Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Karena fict ini ****special ****dibikin buat event OFF, jadi diminta reviewnya ya. Jangan lupa *taboked***

**Wanna RnR ?**


End file.
